


Tav's Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, PB&J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tav's wings are starting to grow. Gamzee tries to help in a way that only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tav's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if anyone gets offended but this is primarily for me.

Tav was growing wings. It was not elegant or nice, it was uncomfortable and took too much time. His prosthetic legs were hard enough to deal with, but the buds on his shoulder blades ached. He couldn't do anything but wait for them to... Do whatever it was that wings did. It wasn't a common thing, in fact it had only developed in the Nitram line, so he wasn't exactly sure what he was meant to do. 

Kanaya was already getting ready to redesign his wardrobe, which was quite cool. Tavros would probably end up with a lot of fancy clothes he would never wear, but she would make him something awesome. She always did. She was good like that. 

Tavros wandered through his hive, to the room he kept his computer in. It was still weird, thinking about things in the terms the humans used. The recuperacoon was a "squishy jelly filled pod thing" in his mind, sometimes. He was the only one that did that, and it was either endearing or odd depending on who was being asked.

He brought up the chat he'd had with Gamzee last night before he went to bed. Gam was still active. Tavros typed up a quick message, involving the phrase "please come round". He sent it quickly, and wandered around to tidy away his toys and games. 

Soon enough, the computer pinged. Gamzee had his own tone, which sounded like a horn. It was so that Tavros would know that the messages were from his boyfriend. Tavros read it, and a huge grin spread across his face; one he couldn't even attempt to dampen. 

"SuRe ThInG mOtHeRfUcKeR. cAn I pAiNt ThEm WhEn ThEy'rE gRoWn?" 

\--

Gamzee magically appeared at the door about half an hour later, an oversized bag hanging from his shoulder. His hair was crazy, and his horns were getting big. They were starting to twist even more than they were already. They'd make him push seven feet soon. 

Tavros opened the door and collapsed into his arms. Gamzee's wrapped himself around the younger troll, pulling him close to his chest. Their height difference wasn't that much, probably only a few inches or so, but it was enough to make Tavros the obviously shorter one. He didn't mind, he was used to being short. 

Gamzee looked down at Tav and smiled, "Can I come in?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." Tavros flushed across his cheeks. "I, uh..." 

"Missed me?" Gamzee followed Tavros into the hive. 

"Yeah, that." Tavros smiled quickly, shutting the door behind them. The clown wrapped his long arms around Tavros's waist, pressing his bulge against Tavros's ass. Tavros turned around and kissed his boyfriend, reaching up around his neck. Gamzee's hands roamed over Tav's ass and up his back, he brushed his fingers over his shoulder. Tavros visibly winced; the mood was, for all intents and purposes, killed.

"Tavbro? What was that?" Gamzee's voice was sharp, worried.

Tavros shook his head. "It's... Just the uh, wings." He smiled and tried to placate Gamzee's worry with kisses. Soft and feathery; across his lips, over his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Tavros let his fingers tangle in Gamzee's wild hair. "It's nothing." 

Gamzee snapped out of the fog that his desire to fuck Tavros was putting him in, and looked down at the little troll. "Like fuck it is. I'm not gonna... I'll hurt you motherfucker." 

Tavros sighed and shook his head. "I'm not gonna be able to get you to change your mind am I?" 

"Nope." Gamzee beamed. He scooped Tavros up in his arms. "We're gonna play video games." 

\--

Tavros groaned and curled around himself; the fetal position was the most comfortable but nothing was really comfortable at all. The wings that he had been promised were growing from inside him, and it hurt. It was painful and he ached all over. 

Gamzee ran his hands over Tav's horns, curling his fingers around the sensitive bases. He lightly ruffled Tavros's hair, not quite sure what to do. He was humming a song as he let his hands roam over Tavros's neck and lower back. The lyrics had long ago been forgotten but the music stayed in his head. 

"Shh, it's gonna be alright motherfucker." He crooned, letting his soft voice lilt with the music in his head. Tavros buried his face against Gamzee's stomach, whimpering softly. "It's gonna be okay." 

Tavros gripped at Gamzee's shirt, feeling his nails rip through the material. He hissed air through his teeth and sat up, slowly. His eyes were full of tears and he was biting the inside of his cheek hard. He began clawing at his own shirt, ripping it to shreds. 

Gamzee blinked at him for a second before realising what he was doing. His own, much larger, hands peeled Tavros's away and took over the job, being much more calm about it. He had a lighter touch around the back, gently prying the cotton from the overheating skin. The shirt was off and the bulges on Tavros's back were obvious to see. 

On each of Tav's shoulder blades were two bulges, large enough to pass as some kind of growth or tumour. They were flushed a deep bronze colour, the skin around them was boiling hot. Gamzee pressed his colder palms to them, and Tavros shuddered under his touch. Gamzee lay Tav down on his front and gently massaged the less flared skin under his shoulders. 

"Want some ice?" 

"Y-" Tavros took a deep breath. "Yeah, please. Thank you." 

Gamzee smiled and unfolded his long limbs. "No need to say thanks, motherfucker. I offered." He left Tavros on the couch and padded into the kitchen. He probably should have had some trouble finding everything, but he had stayed over so many times he knew Tav's hive like it was his own. 

Tavros heard Gamzee returning and felt the cool touch of the highblood's skin against the back of his neck. Gamzee was humming under his breath, something Tavros didn't recognise. He was glad Gamzee was here, despite the humiliation of having anyone see him like this. 

Gamzee placed an ice pack into a dry towel and pressed it lightly against the right shoulder bulge. Tavros visibly relaxed. He pressed the ice to the other shoulder and Tavros's fists unclenched. He must have been in a lot of pain, a lot more than he was saying. 

\--

"Gamzee?" Tavros said, his voice panicked and scared. Gamzee's head snapped up, he'd fallen asleep a few hours before dawn. "Help me."

Gamzee's eyes took a second to focus, but when they did he nearly yelled. Tavros's back was a river of umber blood, pouring from the bulges in his shoulders. Gamzee pulled Tavros into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, bridal style. 

Tavros slumped over in the bath, cradling his head in his hands. Gamzee started the shower and made sure the water was cold, even to him. He turned the jet as low as it would go and held it quite far back from Tavros's skinny body. He let the water wash away the blood, and as it did he saw something protruding from Tavros's back. 

"Tavbro?" He murmured, "Tav?" 

"Mm..." Tavros groaned. "What?"

Gamzee washed away more blood, but there was still more leaking out of splitting skin "Can you feel those wings?" 

Tavros nodded weakly, he was crying and Gamzee wasn't blaming him. If he'd had those things coming out of him, he'd be crying too. They looked painful and probably felt ten times worse. 

Gamzee reached out and gently stroked Tavros's fuzzy hair, the nape of his neck was overheated too. Tavros shuddered under his hand, and Gamzee didn't know what to do. At all. Tavros was out of it with pain and there was blood everywhere. Gamzee breathed out through his nose, trying hard to stop his own cravings from rising up. 

"Gam," Tavros muttered, "c- can you rip them out?" 

Gamzee blinked twice at Tavros, not sure he heard what he thought he heard. Tavros's earnest little face was peering up at him, tears coating his cheeks. He was bleeding from his lip too, his sharp teeth had caught them. He was a complete and utter mess.

"Please?" 

Gamzee nodded slowly. He turned the water off and pulled Tavros out of the bloody bath. His trousers were soaked and he splashed Gamzee with the water as he climbed out. Tavros was limp in Gamzee's arms, not really caring what happened beyond ending the pain. 

Tavros's grey skin was soft under Gamzee's sharp nails. He took the right shoulder, the wing on that side was more free than the other. He took the wing between his finger and thumb and dragged it out, hearing the boy take a sharp breath. He pulled a little harder, drawing the wing out of Tavros's tiny, fragile body. 

"G- Gamzee..." Tavros was nearly bent double, he was crying openly now. "Hurry up, please." 

Gamzee shook his head. "I have to cut it out, Tavbro." 

Tavros hissed through his teeth and gripped the edge of the tub. "Do it." 

The clown turned on his heel and dashed into the kitchen. There were several sharpened knives, he chose the smallest one and tested it on his finger. A bead of blood welled up, and he tightened his grip on the knife. He rushed back to the bathroom, Tavros was sobbing now. 

Gamzee placed his hand above Tavros's shoulder and held him down. He pressed the tip of the knife below the ripped skin, gently as he could he slid it across. The skin split open and the wing slipped out, coated in Tavros's blood. Gamzee pinched it between his finger and thumb and pulled as hard as he dared. The wing unfolded and unfurled, limply hanging from Tavros's back. 

"One down." Gamzee said as loud as he could. Tavros's breath hitched and he nodded. 

Gamzee's hands were covered in the Taurus' blood. He wiped them on his pyjama pants and peered at the left shoulder. It was less obviously split than the right, but there was a tickle of blood down Tavros's back. 

The knife tip was pressed gently against the edge of the split, and with the tiniest amount of pressure Gamzee cut through the skin. Tavros whimpered, his whole body clenching up as Gamzee tugged the wing. 

Gamzee dumped the knife in the sink and rushed to turn the water on again. Tavros's head was hanging limply and his knuckles were pale grey, he was clinging on to the tub and breathing heavily. Gamzee felt a pang in his chest, Tavros looked so hurt and small... 

The water was cold on Tavros's back, shocking him out of his darkness. He gasped as Gamzee let the water pour over his head and neck as well as his back. He could only think of the mess that the Highblood was causing. The floor was now covered in icy, bloody water. 

"Tav?" Gamzee asked, his voice small and quiet. "You alright?" 

Tavros stood up, wincing as his back spasmed. He nodded slowly. "Yeah... Thank you." 

He cast his eyes over Gamzee, the clown's face paint was smudged and he was covered in Tavros's brown blood. Some was even in his hair, there were smudges on his face from his fingers, his pants were coated with it. He was drenched, water marked all of his shirt and the bottom of his pants. Even his shoes. He was looking worried, which was a weird look on him. Hs brows drawn in and his eyes searching Tavros's face. 

Tavros nodded. "I'm fine. Couldn't have done that on my own." 

Gamzee let out a breath and smiled, a weak, shaky smile. "I'm not so good with a knife, but that... That was a motherfucking miracle." 

Tavros reached up to Gamzee and wrapped his arms around the taller troll's neck. He pulled the clown down to his height and hugged him as tight as he could. "You did great." 

Gamzee nuzzled Tavros's neck. "I'm just glad you're alive." He laughed, carefully wrapping his arms around Tavros's waist. He scooped the younger troll up and carried him out of the bathroom. Maybe they'd tidy up tomorrow, but right now Tavros needed to sleep. 

\--

Tavros woke up in his recuperacoon, comfortable in the slime. He reached up to pull himself out and felt his whole back flame. He cried out, making a whimpering little sound that was pathetic, even to his own ears. 

Gamzee appeared at the door almost instantly. "Hey motherfucker." He grinned. His make up was fixed, so was his hair. His clothes weren't, but there was less blood on them. 

Tavros blinked at him for a second. "My back..." 

"Yeah," Gamzee wrinkled his nose, "s'not too pretty. I bandaged it all up for ya, but its still nasty." 

Tavros nodded and reached out for him. "Help?" 

"Your legs not workin' or something?" Gamzee laughed, padding over. He reached into the slime and pulled Tavros out. 

Tavros looked down at himself. He was bandaged around the midriff, quite expertly to be honest. He didn't want to know why Gamzee knew how to bandage things this well. His clothes were still coated in the sopor, but it was slipping from his skin onto the floor. 

Gamzee gingerly pulled Tav into a hug and pressed his forehead against Tavros' shoulder. "Was worried about you." 

Tavros felt himself smile, even though he knew he shouldn't be. He was the only person that could make Gam act like this, and it was the best feeling in the world. He clutched at Gamzee and hugged him as hard as he physically could without hurting the thin troll. "Sorry about that." 

Gamzee stood up and placed one hand on Tav's cheek. He smirked and bent down to kiss his boyfriend. Tavros kissed him back, pressing their foreheads together as they parted. "Don't worry about it motherfucker."

"You, uh, want to help me get clean?" Tavros smiled, looking up at Gamzee through his lashes.

Gamzee scooped Tavros up and nuzzled his neck, licking the sopor off of his skin. "Any time, my miracle." 

Tavros flushed and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck. He kicked Gamzee's arms off of his legs and wrapped himself around Gamzee's waist. "Bathroom, now." 

"Yessir." Gamzee growled, his voice suddenly deepening. Tavros felt Gamzee's hands grope his ass, spreading his cheeks a little. He had to fight the urge to buck his hips, instead he whined into Gamzee's ear and nibbled at his neck. 

Gamzee walked them into the bathroom; he was surprisingly strong for such a thin troll. He placed Tavros on the floor gently and grabbed his own shirt from behind his neck. He tugged it off and smiled at Tavros. 

Tavros kicked off his own pants and grabbed at Gamzee's waistband, pulling the taller troll over to him. Gamzee was leaning against the bath now, he couldn't move. Trapped between his matespirit and immovable furniture. Tavros smirked and bit Gamzee's collarbone, slipping his fingers into Gamzee's pants. He tugged them down and kissed down Gamzee's chest, until he was knelt down. 

Gamzee placed one hand on the top of Tavros' head and ruffled his hair. He could feel the wetness of his nook and the writhing of his bulge; the little motherfucker could turn him on like no one else. He gently rubbed the base of Tavros' horns, grinning as Tav yanked down his pants and helped himself. 

Tavros brought both hands to Gamzee's crotch. He smiled as Gamzee's dark grey and purple veined bulge curled around his fingers of his right hand as he caressed Gamzee's dripping purple nook with his left, letting his thumb graze against the soft skin. Gamzee groaned, leaving his mouth hanging open as Tavros flicked his tongue along the length of his bulge. 

Tavros smirked as Gamzee tensed under his hands, the clown was just so much fun to play with. The bull could feel his own nook getting moist as he pressed his fingers into Gamzee's, nudging his legs wider apart. Tavros lapped at the tip of Gamzee's bulge. 

Gamzee looked down at Tavros knelt in front of him. He could see his bulge in Tav's hand, feel Tav's fingers pressing into his nook. "Ah, shit... Tavros." He groaned, feeling Tav stretch him. 

"Gamzee..." Tavros smirked, "do you want to fuck? I can feel your nook, dripping wet... Do you want me to ride your bulge, or do you want to ride mine?" 

"Oh, Tav," Gamzee growled, "I love it when you talk dirty." 

Tavros pulled his fingers out of Gamzee's nook, "That wasn't an answer..." 

Gamzee smiled and pulled Tavros up, kissing him hard. He bit the smaller troll's lip, trailing kisses down his neck and biting him again. His fingers slipped over Tavros' wings, scratching down the lower half of his back. Tavros shuddered under him, groaning into Gamzee's mouth. 

Gamzee spanked Tavros, laughing into his neck and gently nibbling on his ear. Tavros growled as Gamzee's nails dug into his soft flesh. Gamzee's bulge wrapped around Tavros' umber traced one; the boys moved their hips together, bucking into each other and moving their own bulges against the other. Tavros wrapped his hand around them, and began pumping their bulges together. 

Gamzee leaned back against the wall, lifted Tavros onto his lap and slipped his fingers into the umber coated nook. Tavros breathed hard against his neck, "Gamzee... Fuck..." His grip got a little tighter on the boys' combined bulges. He sped up his movements, he sunk his teeth into Gamzee's long neck. 

The clown groaned and threw his head back, letting Tav bite him until blood was drawn. "Goddamn... Tav..." 

Tavros was blind with lust now, his need overriding everything. "Fuck me, please. I want y- f- fuck!" 

Gamzee laughed and unwrapped his bulge from Tav's. He lifted the younger troll and spread his legs, aligned them and slammed his hips up. He buried his bulge in Tavros' soaking nook, muttering into his ear about how tight he was, how wet and warm his nook was. Tavros shuddered, pressing his forehead against Gamzee's collarbone. 

"Gonna cum for me, Tavbro?" Gamzee muttered, "Come on, show me." 

His thrusts were getting harder, faster and more wild. The clown was going to lose control soon, his tight little boyfriend was driving him crazy. Tavros whined and clung to Gamzee, feeling his own bulge getting ready.

Umber coloured slime coated the boy's chests, dripping down over their laps and down onto the floor. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee, pressing them close. He felt Gamzee tense as his nook clenched. The highblood grunted hard as he filled Tavros with his own purple genetic material, his nails digging hard into the boy's ass. 

The pair were left slumped against each other, panting hard. Tavros could feel his nook leaking the genetic material out over Gamzee's lap. He sighed happily and climbed off of his matespirit. The clown looked up and blinked at Tav. "C'mere." 

Tavros pulled Gamzee up and dragged him into the shower. "You're disgusting, you know that?" 

Gamzee laughed and wrapped his arms around Tavros, careful to avoid his wings. Tavros turned the water on and nuzzled against him as they stood beneath the warm jet of water. "I know, but you love me anyway... Right?" 

"Right." Tavros smiled. 

\--

Gamzee padded out of the bathroom with just his pants on. Tavros followed him like a lost puppy. He was focusing on the wings, how to move them mainly. 

Tavros's wings were almost as tall as he was, split into three sections. There was the most circular, and largest bit at the bottom, which was pretty easy to control. There was the pointed bit, right at the top, which required a little more concentration. And the mid strip, which poked out of the indent in the wings. It was the hardest bit to control, but also the most flexible. 

They were rust coloured and felt more like leathery skin than any sort of wing that Tavros had seen before. The skin thing was run through with veins and arteries, and was so thin that under a good light you could see all of them. 

Gamzee was rummaging in his bag for something, and Tav was sat on the couch watching him. He managed to make all of the wings work as one, which was a lot easier than separating them into the three separate parts. He smirked to himself as he wrapped himself in them. 

"Tavbro." Gamzee smiled, holding up a few pots of coloured... Stuff. "Look what I got." 

Tavros cocked his head and peered at the pots. They were clear, and each was a different colour. There was bright red, bright yellow, bright blue, a dark grey and several shades of purple. "What is that?" 

"You said I could paint them..." Gamzee nodded at Tav's wings.

Tavros took a second to remember the conversation. He beamed at Gamzee and nodded, "Go nuts!" 

Gamzee put all the paint pots down on the floor carefully and then pulled Tavros down between his legs. Tav's wings were spread out to either side of Gamzee now, he could see them all. Even the skin on Tav's back was going to be part of his masterpiece. He'd just avoid painting over the scabby bits. 

Gamzee opened a pot of paint and dipped his finger into it. He pressed it gingerly against the skin of Tavros's left wing. Tavros nearly purred at the contact, he loved it. Gamzee did it again and again, creating an image with dots of paint all over Tav. Tavros fell asleep twice while Gamzee was painting him, the soft brushes of his fingers over the skin of his wings was the most soothing thing in the world. 

\--

"I'm done." Gamzee announced. He didn't sound particularly happy, but he didn't sound that unhappy either. He stood up and gathered all his paint pots. His hands were covered in different coloured paints. 

Tavros stood up slowly, not wanting to do anything to the paint. "How... Uh, do I look at it?"

"Motherfucking miracles." Gamzee laughed. He pulled a camera out of the bag. Gog, when this boy wanted something he was prepared. 

Tavros held perfectly still as Gamzee snapped several photos, some up close and some full length. Gamzee hummed and muttered as he chose the perfect angle to get the picture. Tavros could feel the strain of trying to stay still pulling at his muscles. He was already sore from their previous activities, and this wasn't helping. 

"Gam, hurry up please?" 

"Okay. No wait... Motherfuck... Yeah, no... Wait." Gamzee scurried around behind Tavros, clicking photos. "Yeah... I'm done bro." 

Tavros sat back down, on the arm of the couch. He fluttered his wings slightly and reached out for the camera. Gamzee winced and handed it over. His entire body was tense. He was unsure how Tavros would react, he was getting ready to run. 

Tavros looked down at the camera screen and scrolled through the pictures. His breath caught in his throat, he felt his eyes tear up. He bit his lip and quickly wiped a hand over his eyes, removing the umber tears. Gamzee peered at him like a curious puppy. Tavros blinked back tears and cleared his throat. "Th- thank you." 

Gamzee smiled, suddenly ten times more confident. He chuckled at Tavros, "No problem." 

Tavros dumped the camera on the couch and launched himself at Gamzee, clinging to him. Tavros buried his face in Gamzee's chest and squeezed him too tight, not letting go of his matespirit. 

\--

On the camera screen was a tapestry; a mixture of colours and shapes across the large expanse of Tavros' wings. 

It started at the top of his left wing, and told the story of the last four years of their lives, right the way down to the bottom of his right wing. It was a memorial to all the friends they had lost, the enemies they had faced down and beat. It was intricate and unbelievably gorgeous. 

It showed the start of their game, the way the teams were divided. It went on to show the way they fought, the way they created another session, the meeting with the humans, the deaths and pain, the way that they fought for their own rights to survive. It showed Gamzee at his worst, and Tavros getting new legs. It showed meeting their dancestors; Rufio and Tavros clung to each other, as Kurloz and Gamzee regarded each other warily. 

It showed Gamzee falling in love with Tavros, the signs floating around his head were enough. Tavros' face was depicted with the most care, the most accuracy. His smile was perfect, even showing the little crooked teeth that poked out of his mouth.


End file.
